1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic device having a semiconductor device mounted on a package substrate through a support member, as well as the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device having a semiconductor device is always required to be reduced in size and have multiple functions. As structures meeting this requirement there have been developed a CoC (Chip on Chip) structure having plural semiconductor chips stacked on one and same package substrate and a PinP (Package in Package) structure having a semiconductor package put into another semiconductor package. In these structures, a semiconductor device such as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor package is mounted onto a package substrate through a support member such as a spacer or a lower-side semiconductor device. There sometimes is a case where a semiconductor device overhangs a support member to form an overhanging portion.
In Patent Document 1 it is described that when mounting on a semiconductor chip or a spacer a larger semiconductor chip, a support member is disposed under a peripheral portion of the upper semiconductor chip. The technique described in Patent Document 1 is for solving the problem that when bonding the upper semiconductor chip, a partial load is imposed on the upper semiconductor chip, with consequent occurrence of damage or breaking of wire.